IceDevimon
, , , , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) IceWingmon |s1=IceDevimon (Enhancement Absorbent) |s2=Devimon }} IceDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon. A fallen angel Digimon with a heart as cold as ice. This is the form that Devimon with the cruelest hearts take after Digivolution. It deceives enemies with its silver tongue, and uses wings of ice to freeze them where they stand. Attacks *'Frozen Claw'This attack retains its original name of "Frost Claw" in Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon World Championship and is named "Icy Claw" in Digimon Battle. (Frost Claw): Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. *'Avalanche'This attack retains its original name of "Icy Shower" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Icy Shower): Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. *'Tundra Freeze'This attack is named "Sub Zero Freeze" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Zero Freeze" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, and Digimon Battle. (Zero Freeze): A stare that causes the enemy to become frozen. *'Water Ray' (Cold Blood): Changes all moves used by this Digimon to cause Water damage. *'Leather Wing' (Razor Wing): Flaps wings to produce a dark wind to slice the enemy. *'Cold Breath': An attack that blows a freezing breath. *'Ice Punch': Attacks with a fist of powerful cold. Design IceDevimon draws inspiration from the mythological and evil in general except colored white do its association with ice. It has completely white clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. It has the deep magenta Mark of Evil on its chest and on its left boot. Etymologies ;IceDevimon (アイスデビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad IceDevimon is at the digivolution tree of . DemiDevimon must have been unlocked, 10,000 damage must have been dealth, 10 Deep Savers Digimon must have been defeated, 450 INT in required, and 35 treasure chests must have been opened. IceDevimon appears at the Ice Labyrinth. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Wild IceDevimon can be encountered in Freezeland during sunset and night. They also appears in the Back Dimension. Digimon World 2 IceDevimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon World 3 IceDevimon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 14/12. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order An IceDevimon in the Frozen Divider is in love with it own beauty, and watches its weight to make sure it is a perfect size. This becomes a problem however, when it looks for ingredients and it loses weight when doing so. To alleviate this, IceDevimon asks the Hero to bring it items it requests every day, and if they do so in time, IceDevimon rewards the Hero. IceDevimon is a Ice Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from DemiDevimon, Lucemon, and ClearAgumon and can digivolve into Gigadramon, Zudomon, and Taomon (Silver). If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The IceDevimon card is #058 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 990 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Frost Claw": inflicts 390 damage. * "Icy Shower": inflicts 290 damage. * "Sub Zero Freeze": inflicts 180 damage, or X3 damage if opponent is of Fire-type. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Fire, own Attack Power is tripled." Digimon World Dawn and Dusk IceDevimon is #163, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 161 HP, 170 MP, 104 Attack, 90 Defense, 71 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 36 Aptitude. It possesses the DarkBreath3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. IceDevimon digivolves from Gizamon and can digivolve to MarineDevimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to IceDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 25, with 350 Dark experience. IceDevimon can DNA Digivolve from Tsukaimon and SnowGoblimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 21, with 300 Aquan experience and 300 Dark experience. IceDevimon can DNA digivolve to Shaujinmon with Apemon or Sorcermon. IceDevimon can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red IceDevimon DigiFuses from Kuramon and Patamon and can DigiFuse to SkullBaluchimon with DarkTyrannomon and Drimogemon and to MarineDevimon with Gesomon and Numemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth IceDevimon is a Water Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to Myotismon, LadyDevimon, and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Frozen Claw and its support skill is Supreme Focus which prevents confusion. In Complete Edition, IceDevimon can also digivolve to Arcadiamon (Ultimate), and Dragomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory IceDevimon is #065 and is a Water Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to Myotismon, LadyDevimon, Cherrymon, Arcadiamon (Ultimate), and Dragomon. Its special attack is Frozen Claw and its support skill is Supreme Focus which prevents confusion. Digimon World Championship IceDevimon digivolves from SnowAgumon with 6 battles. It digivolves to LadyDevimon with 8 battles, Crescemon with 60 dark and to Phantomon with passing time. Digimon Battle IceDevimon is an unobtainable Digimon with the stat build of 3 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. It is an enemy Digimon found in Digimon Labyrinth 2nd Floor. Digimon Masters IceDevimon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve to SkullSatamon. Digimon Links IceDevimon digivolves from Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to Myotismon, LadyDevimon, and Cherrymon. Notes and references